Demente
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Loco, extraño, tierno, tímido, detallista, criminal, asesino e inteligente es lo que enamora a una persona sin cordura. Mi Psicólogo, mi loquero. Mi demente.


**Hola :33**

Hola queridos lectores ¿Como están? aquí les traigo mi proyecto. Es el prologo de lo que contendrá mi historia, la idea la saque de una película llamada Smiley, la verdad no se que tiene que ver pero en esa historia había una psicología y ¡Pum! se me ocurrió :33 disfrútenla...

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia.

**Warning!: **Romance/ Suspenso/Crimen/Sobrenatural. AU, OTP.

* * *

**Demente**

_Prologo_

Era un día como cualquier otro que se imaginen; un día templado, los maestros dando su clase, los alumnos sin prestar atención a la clase, trabajos, tareas…en fin, nada de interesante tenia ese día. Kaoru miraba como el maldito reloj estaba trabajando lentamente, las malditas horas pasaban muy lentamente lo cual provocaba dos cosas; estrés y ganas de salir cada vez más de esa cárcel estudiantil. Faltaba una hora para salir y todos en el aula esperaban con ansias salir de ahí. Por fin el sonido de la campana se hizo presente indicando así la salida de la escuela. Kaoru rápidamente recogió sus cosas asegurando que no se le haya olvidado nada. Sale de su escuela directamente hacia su lindo hogar.

Al llegar a su departamento, gira la perilla de la puerta y entra a su casa. Encontró a su madre haciendo de comer y a su padre "entrenar" como loco por toda la casa. Ella sonríe por el acto curioso de su padre.

—Kaoru… ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta su madre alegre.

—Bien…no hubo nada interesante —dice Kaoru dejando su mochila en el sofá.

—Kaoru…¿tienes mucha tarea? —pregunta curiosa pero a la vez misteriosamente la mama de Kaoru. Kaoru niega con la cabeza.

—Mmm...¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pregunta Kaoru sospechando algo.

—Es que te tenemos que llevar a un psicólogo —responde el padre de Kaoru. Ella abre sus ojos como si se tratara de platos. Con enojo y con aquella sorpresa les contesta:

—Pero… ¿¡Por que?!

—Tienes que olvidar tu trauma hija…

—Mama ya eh olvidado mi trauma ¡Lo sabes bien!… —dice Kaoru desenfrenadamente y con coraje. Sus padres quitaban aquella alegría de sus rostros al recordar el acto que hicieron. Su madre —con todo el dolor que sentía—le dijo a su hija.

—Tienes que ir con un psicólogo para que te ayude. Seguramente en el nuevo lugar donde vivas lo vuelvas a recobrar.

— ¿Nuevo lugar donde vivas? ¿Acaso nos mudaremos? —pregunta molesta Kaoru. Ellos niegan con la cabeza.

—No es eso…te vas a casar—dijo su padre. Ella abre sus ojos como platos, sentía como le carcomía la piel, sentía como un enorme nudo en su garganta se apoderaba de ella, sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sentía como su libertad seria tirada a la basura porque eso es lo que hicieron sus padres, quitarle su libertad. Tras ese pensamiento, la bella joven no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran gotas cristalinas.

— ¿Qué?...

Después de aquel momento. Sus padres le contaron mas a detalle y explicándole por que derepente Kaoru se casaría. Ella comprendió el porque lo habían hecho, pero sentía el odio y coraje hacia ellos por quitarle su libertad a cambio de dinero. Kaoru desearía que ese momento hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero, la realidad es otra, no es una pesadilla y jamás lo será.

Kaoru se retiro las lágrimas amargas de su rostro. Comió en un ambiente frío y lúgubre, subió a su recamara y ahí se quedo un largo rato. Tenia que pensar en lo que le iba a pasar en el futuro. No entendía como fue posible que sus padres le quitaran su alegría, su libertad. También no comprendía como de una mañana maravillosa se convirtió en una tarde deprimente. Simplemente no entendía el "por que" de la noticia mas devastadora que se pudo imaginar.

Había pasado tres horas. La poca tarea que le había dejado a la chica de ojos esmeralda ya la había terminado. Se dio un largo, frío y relajante baño, al salir de este, se puso una blusa de tirantez verde, un short de mezclilla y unos converse negros. No le importo tan siquiera arreglarse su pelo. Salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia la puerta, visualizo a sus padres esperándola. Ella con odio en su mirada los ignora y solo entra en la parte trasera del auto. Sus padres entran a este y se encaminan con el psicólogo.

En todo el viaje la joven estaba deprimida, como era un largo viaje, en ciertos momentos "dormía" para tener que evitar la mirada de su padre y de su madre. En todo el camino ninguno de los tres hablo, nadie, lo cual era mas cómodo para Kaoru, así no tendría que soportar sus voces amargas, según ella. Se pararon en una clínica muy grande. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la dichosa clínica.

—Kaoru…quédate aquí, primero entraremos nosotros—dijo su padre. Ella lo único que hace es mirarlos con odio y repulsión. Sus padres entraron para hablar con el psicólogo que atenderá a Kaoru. Kaoru no comprendía por que la llevaron con el "loquero" porque eso es lo que es un psicólogo ¿no?

Kaoru se quedo unos treinta minutos en el pasillo. Esperando o mas bien que sus padres rechacen la loca idea de que se va a casar e irá con un psicólogo, ella quisiera que eso no pasara, pero sus padres cuando tienen una idea jamás se echan para atrás, lo cual le frustra a Kaoru y este mas enojada y triste. Vio como sus padres salieron, ya era turno de estar con el "loquero" como ella le decía. Ella camino hacia donde salieron sus padres, cerro la puerta.

—Buenas tardes—saludo el loquero a Kaoru. Ella respondió con un leve Buen día

Kaoru se sentó en una silla enfrente de un escritorio. Volteo su mirada hacia el loquero, ella observo como era el: se veía alto, tenia ojos verdes, pelo azabache, piel muy pálida, tenia puesto una bata de doctor así como también se veía muy joven. Kaoru al observarlo alzo una ceja.

—Yo soy tu psicólogo, me llamo Butch Sukamoto…—dijo Butch dándole una muy linda sonrisa. Ella le sonríe pero sin olvidar la tristeza que estaba reflejada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tienes? Te vez deprimida…

—No tengo nada…

—Claro que tienes algo…

—Y ¿usted como puede reafirmar eso?

—Llevo varios años estudiando psicología, además…la tristeza la podemos ver cualquiera, no hay que ser psicólogos para saberlo…

—Eso no ayuda nada…

—En tu expediente dice que tienes 18 años si no me equivoco. ¿Cuál es tu trauma?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi trauma con mi edad? —pregunto Kaoru cruzándose de brazos. Butch suspira.

—Solo quería afirmarlo. ¿Ya me dirás? —pregunta sonriéndole. A Kaoru —en un acto de locura, según ella— pensó que la sonrisa de ese loquero era muy hermosa, muy tierna. Claro por ese pensamiento se insultaba mentalmente

_¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu loquero? _Pensaba la joven

Kaoru, sabia que había algo mal en ella, jamás le había parecido tierna la sonrisa de ningún chico. Jamás. Para ella era como algo imposible que sucediera…tal vez, y solo tal vez se estaba enamorando de su loquero…lo cual esta prohibido por que ya esta comprometida.

_Soy una __**demente **_se dijo así misma la joven suspirando.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Espero que la trama no haya sido una bazofia y les haya gustado.

Nos leemos a la próxima C:


End file.
